


Age is Just A Number

by wellokaythen14 (ShinySerendipity)



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, LinkedUniverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySerendipity/pseuds/wellokaythen14
Summary: For the prompt "Unlikely Friendship"The oldest member of the team supports the youngest.Based on: https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/





	Age is Just A Number

While most of the group was taking a breath after the latest monster attack, Wind sat on a log off to the side, an obvious pout on his face. Time sat down next to him. Wind said nothing. He focused his pout on the ground, kicked a rock. Time sat calmly. He was patient. He knew the boy had something to get off his chest, and he wouldn’t keep it in for long.

Wind chanced a look up at Time. Time returned his gaze, trying to seem inviting. Wind looked away. Time waited.

“I just want them to respect me, you know?” Wind mumbled, still looking at the ground. “They say they do, but they treat me like a baby!”

Time nodded, but then realized this was useless, because Wind wasn’t looking at him. So instead he responded.

“I understand.”

Wind fidgeted. “I know how to handle myself, I promise.”

“I know.”

Finally, Wind looked directly at Time. “Do you? I mean you’re the oldest of us all, I bet you don’t even remember what it’s like to be my age.”

He stared at Time rebelliously, but then looked down again.

“You’re wrong about that,” Time said softly.

Wind waited a moment, expecting some kind of lecture from the oldest member of their team. But nothing. He looked back up, to see Time looking off into the distance.

——

_“It really did happen, I promise!”_

_“Aww, well thank you, honey. You saved us all! Now why don’t you go on and play?”_

_“Everyone thinks I’m just telling stories. They don’t understand. They don’t know what I saw, what I did!”_

_They didn’t know the destruction. The nightmare. Each and every moment when he was sure he would fail and let everyone down. Back when he was just a child, but they thought he could handle it like an adult. He couldn’t._

_But he did. He did it for them. For a whole kingdom just barely hanging on. For every person just going about their life, just wanting the happy and normal life he would never get. Somehow, he became the hero they needed him to be._

_And now, that chain of events no longer existed. Now they ridiculed him for it. The Kokiri had always teased him, and it had only gotten worse since he let slip stories of monsters and sages and swords. But with the adults he tried to talk to, it was more subtle than that. They humored him. The little fairy boy with the wild imagination. And where was his fairy anyway? He doesn’t have one. He must be lonely, need someone to talk to. We should listen, make him feel better._

_Well he didn’t. And he didn’t care. They didn’t need to hear any of it._

_He locked it up and kept it inside. He tried to forget, even after the dreams that brought it all back. And he stopped talking about any of it. He tried to focus on happy thoughts. Thoughts children should have. He focused so hard all the time on being the child he needed to be now. He focused so hard he almost didn’t hear her._

_“I heard once that you have all sorts of stories of the crazy adventures you had.”_

_“I don’t have any stories.”_

_“Oh, don’t be silly, everyone has a story! Even I have a story. But I’m sure it’s not as exciting as yours.”_

_“Why do you think that?”_

_“You’ve always looked interesting. Like you once saw the great secrets of the universe.”_

_“They’re not that great.”_

_“Ah, so you do have a story! I knew it!”_

_“You don’t want to hear it.”_

_“Try me.”_

_“You wouldn’t believe me.”_

_“Yes I would. I know a lie when I see it. The only lie you’ve given me is that you don’t have a story.”_

_“It’s a sad one.”_

_“The story? Well then I guess we’ll just have to come back to my house and have some pie to cheer up after you’ve told me.”_

_He smiled at that, just for a moment._

_“You really want to hear it?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Okay, Maybe I’ll tell you… but only if you tell me your story too.”_

_“You want to hear about riding horses and milking cows?”_

_“Why not? It sounds nice, living here.”_

_“It is nice, just not very interesting... I’ll tell you though.”_

_“Thanks, Malon.”_

——

“TIME! Did you hear me! Are you okay!”

Time opened his eyes, only just realizing he had closed them. Wind’s eyes, on the other hand, were wider even than usual as he waved a hand in front of Time’s face.

“Calm down. I was just thinking about when I was young. Trust me, I remember it well.”

“Oh, good. I was worried for a second. I mean it’s normal for Sky to drift off, but you’re usually so alert!” He took a breath, calmer now. “I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t think it would-”

“I understand, Wind.”

Wind looked at Time. He looked intently at Time, as if trying to figure out if he really did understand. Then a small smile formed on his face.

But behind that smile, Time knew there was more to the story. There always was. And it would sit there and twist and decay until it was told, out in the open.

“I take you seriously, Wind. Maybe even more seriously than I take the others.” Now it was Time’s turn to grin. “Don’t tell them I said that.”

“Your secret is safe with me.” Wind crossed his arms proudly, before looking back toward the camp.

Time followed his gaze. Legend was checking on his collection of items, Warriors and Hyrule were on lookout, Sky was taking a nap and Four seemed to be looking for something in the grass. But Wind was focused on Twilight, tending to Wild’s wounds.

Time sighed, thinking of Wild’s rash behavior. “It’s just hard for us sometimes, seeing someone as young as you, with this burden. We respect you, but we also want you to be safe.”

“Well, I want you guys to be safe too!”

Time could see so much of himself in the boy. So much responsibility thrust onto him. And all he wanted to do was make sure everyone else was okay.

“It’s not your fault, Wind.”

Wind nodded halfheartedly.

“None of us deserved this, but we’re here now. And we’re each going to make our own choices. Sometimes they’ll be stupid ones.” He glanced at Wild again with more than a little concern. 

“But, look at me-“

Wind did.

“If you ever feel like you need to, you can talk to me, or any of us. We will take you seriously.”

Wind nodded, with a little more feeling this time.

“Come on, now, maybe it’s time we try to get some rest.”

“Hey! You’re still treating me like a kid, trying to make sure I go to bed on time!”

“Well, you do need your sleep.”

“I’m 14! I can stay up late and help with lookout!”

Time laughed.

“Well, I guess that’s your choice. But I’m not giving you any breaks if you’re tired tomorrow.”

Wind smiled and ran back toward the camp. “Hey guys, how’s everyone!”

Time stayed seated for a moment longer. Wind should have never been burdened as he was at such a young age. But at least he didn’t have to go through it alone. For that, Time was grateful.


End file.
